


Trouble

by ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimesHuh



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: F/M, I can’t help myself, Toxic excellence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimesHuh/pseuds/ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimesHuh





	Trouble

The older Ruth grew, the more she realized that fantasies were meant to be just that. There were no happy endings, no perfect people. Ignorance was bliss and she’d sell her soul to have a brief glance at that childlike mindset from before, to be in love with the idea of love again. When she was a little girl, she’d dreamed of the perfect little life. A husband to kiss her when he came home, white picket fence, the whole nine yards. That’s how she imagined her first encounter with love to be. 

But it wasn’t like that at all. She’d been wrong about love, blinded by naivety. Love wasn’t fairytale endings and endless joy. Love was constant arguments and holds that sometimes got a little too tight to be comfort. Raised voices and eyes full of tears. Love was heartbreak, really.

Tommy was asleep soundly beside her, his parents gone for the weekend and her own believing she was over at a friends. They had no reason not to trust her, she’d always been the good child. His bare back was to her, his posture tense even as he dreamed. Sometimes she wondered what she was even doing with him anymore, pondered on why she hung around. The sex was good sure, and he’d been her first, but that surely couldn’t be enough to keep her rooted to the spot, right?

Then it fully struck her. She was here because she cared about him, despite the things he said and did. Despite how awful he could be, she cared too much.

She loved him.  
She hated him.

❛ I hate you. ❜ She murmured, voice hardly above a whisper. She repeated it once, twice more. Each time, her voice grew louder with frustration. Soon after, she couldn’t contain her emotions any longer and she was smacking her palms against him sharply.

It startled him awake, but it didn’t stop her from flailing. Her balled fists pounded against his bare chest as he tried to pull her in, his body tenser than before now. ❛Ruth—❜

Looks could be deceiving. She knew he was anything but an angel, even if he looked like one.

❛ I hate you. ❜ She repeated one last time, hating how she leaned into the touch when he released one of her hands so he could brush a tear away that fell. She hated herself for how she let her hand curl around his wrist to keep him there, to keep him touching her.

❛ I hate you. And I love you. ❜ She laughed, albeit a little bitterly. ❛I can’t help myself. ❜

She really couldn’t, could she? Milner had his hooks in her until he decided to let her go, until he moved on to someone else. 

She was fucked.


End file.
